New York Dreams
by bigcitydreams-R5
Summary: "It's unbelievable," The 20-year old says with a quick grin. "It feels like yesterday I was shooting videos in Miami. I'm finally living the dream, and I couldn't imagine being here today without the support of my best friends Dez and Trish, and my songwriter, Ally Dawson. She's awesome." Team Austin finally makes it to New York. Flashbacks on how they got to where they are. R
1. Chapter 1

Onlookers rolled their eyes as a tall blond boy stuck his head out of the skylight in a limo that was roaring past, his eyes lit up and grinning. He disappeared for a moment then returned, pulling a (somewhat-reluctant-looking) petite brown haired girl with him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her when the wind blew her hair all over and she tried to slip back down. When he stuck his arms up and yelled, the brunette laughed, a light airy sound.

It was December 31st, 2015. After Austin Moon's first album had ranked #1 on the top charts, he had waited till he graduated then moved to LA. After he moved to California with Ally, Dez and Trish they booked gigs all over America. They were finally living the dream. Austin was a singer, Dez worked on movies, and Trish dabbled with singing and acting. Ally remained his songwriter.

* * *

**"It's unbelievable," The 20-year old says with a quick grin. "It feels like yesterday I was shooting videos in Miami. I'm finally living the dream, and I couldn't imagine being here today without the support of my best friends Dez and Trish, and my songwriter, Ally Dawson. She's awesome." ****The brunette, who accompanies Mr. Moon to all his interviews, laughs. The two banter back a forth for a few minutes. When asked for a quick interview, Miss Dawson declined, then reconsidered after talking to our superstar. "It's.. amazing. Truly. I couldn't imagine this any better. There isn't a day that goes by when I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't met Austin." **

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The petite girl drops her bags, her eyes widening. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed a 'Happy 17th Ally' banner, that had crayon drawings of gingerbread men. Dez. The cash register counters had bowls of food and drinks spread on it.

There must have been 50 people here! Did she even know 50 people?

"Happy Birthday, Alls!" Her favourite blonde walked over and enveloped her in a hug.

"Who did this?" She asks.

"Me and Austin!" Dez says excitedly.

"No one tells me anything!" A short latina exclaims. When the trio turns to face her, she smiles and quickly grabs a package of plastic cups that had been nearby. "Happy Birthday Ally!" Ally laughs and hugs her friend.

The party was a blast. People danced, Austin had even sang a few songs. Dedicated to Ally, of course. Allyson Dawson had been chatting to her ex-crush, Dallas, when Austin grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs of Sonic Boom.

"Here." She sat down on the piano bench and he thrust a red velvet box in her hand.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your present. Open it, Alls, Please?" He said, impatiently. She lifted the top of the box and saw a beautiful silver necklace, in the shape of a music note.

"Austin.." She said softly, tracing the necklace.

"Look at the back?" She sent a puzzled look his way before flipping over the charm.

There's no way I could make it without you. Love, Austin. A&A

"Do you like it? I can take it back, and get you something else, I just thought- Alls?" The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?!" He exclaimed, sitting down next to her. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. I love it. It's beautiful." She whispered, her voice choked from being on the verge of tears.

"I'm a nice guy," He joked.

"I love you," She said. The tall blonde stiffened slightly. "Am I gonna have to dye myself orange again, or..." He smiled sofly as she shook with gentle laugher then pulled away. "Not like that, Austin."

"As a friend?" She nodded.

He grinned that million dollar smile.

"Then I love you too."

* * *

"So. Austin, I'm just gonna go ahead and ask. Is there a girl in the picture?" The over-excited television host asks. The teenager laughs. "Nope. Not at the moment."

"None? I would've thought a superstar like you would have millions of girls dying to go out with you."

Austin grins crookedly. "There have been dates, but nothing too serious."

"We've heard that there have been some stories going around about you and your songwriter?"

"Ally?" He says, incredulously. "No. No way. We're just best friends."

"Just best friends," The host says, looking out at the audience. "I don't think we believe you, Austin. Do we?" There are boos heard among the crowd. The cameras flash to a pretty brunette standing at the edge of the stage. She squeaks, and darts back farther, out of sight.

The crowd chuckles goodheartedly, then starts chanting. "ALLY ALLY ALLY!"

"What do you think Austin, would Ally like to come out?"

"Bad idea. She has really bad stage fright."

"Oh, C'mon. ALLY, ALLY!" The fake host chants with the crowd.

"No, Really-" Austin begins, but he's cut off by a short latina with bushy hair marching out on stage, a firm grasp on the petite songwriter's arm.

Austin's manager takes his hands and puts them on Ally's shoulders, to keep her from running. She clips a microphone to Ally's skirt and ajusts the speaker to the edge of her collar. Then she marches off stage.

The stunned crowd cheers, and Ally's head flicks over to them. She freezes. Austin realizes what's happening and he takes her shoulders and sits her down on the white couch next to him.

"So. Ally, Austin. What exactly is going on between you two?" Austin looks to Ally, who is still frozen, looking at the crowd.

"First off, it's Austin and Ally. my name always comes first," There are laughs heard around the studio. "And secondly, nothing. We're just good friends. Right Alls?"

"I-Uh-" Ally, who had been nervously looking down and playing with the silver music note that hung from her neck- looked at him and snapped back to reality. "Right! Absolutely nothing going on between us."

The host yet again looked out to the crowd, who understood and booed again. Austin sighed.

Suprisingly it was Ally who jumped in. "We're just friends! I know, Everyone thinks we should have some fairytale ending, but we aren't together!"

"You two are saying nothing has ever happened? Ever?" "I-Austin?" Austin glanced at her. "Nothing." "Nothing?" "Exactly." "Could you tell us what was happening here?" The host asked, pointing to a picture on the screen.

It was of Austin and Ally on a park bench in Miami, laughing. Austin had his arm strewn carelessly across her shoulders, and she was pointing at something in the distance. They were close. It was, in short, a picture that could have been taken quite out of context.

Austin and Ally both jumped to defend their friendship. "There was a-" "It was just-

"Wait a minute, we have more!" The host exclaimed.

Austin and Ally's eyes followed her hand the screen yet again, as it flashed for pictures., Austin teaching Ally to rollerskate, her hand in his. ,Austin and Ally in a coffee shop, Austin reaching over her to get to the cinnamon. ,Austin and Ally at an event where Austin had been picking a piece of fluff out of her hair.

Ally feeding Austin a cookie, Austin picking Ally up and dropping her in the ocean, Austin and Ally playing frisbee with Dez and Trish- they had both run for the frisbee at the same time and Ally fell, he was helping her up, grinning but looking concerned at the same time.

Austin & Ally, Austin & Ally, Austin & Ally..

The screen went dark and the host turned to the pair.

"Anything else to say?" The host says smugly.

"I..." Austin began, looking helplessly at his best friend. Her hand was on her necklace, and she was staring at the floor again.

They were just close.

Right?

* * *

Hopefully you got that? The beginning/New York part was "The present" The rest was flashbacks into the past.

I'm actually pround of this. I wish it was was longer, but I do plan to continue! Review! It would mean the world to me! And don't you want to make my world? :P

I don't own A&A

(Oh, and any other title suggestions? I don't love this one..)


	2. Chapter 2

**As Austin Moon steps into our office, gallantly holding the door open for his partner, Allyson Dawson, he is all smiles. Despite never having a break from his busy life, the singer exudes a warm, bouncy personality.**

**Internet Sensation Austin Moon moved from Miami to Los Angeles in 2013, ready to start living the dream. He is but perhaps the dream is a big crazier than her bargained for. Last week, our star filled the Manhattan concert hall, with an astounding 30,000 people. At every stop on his recent tour around the country things have been extremely similar. Packed stadiums, sreaming fans. His first show in Miami, Austin's hometown, sold out in under 5 minutes. After his Manhanttan show, Austin, who's bright, high energy, and sweet aura was still at it's high point, rushes over to a meet and greet with his fans. He smiles easily, and pulls bawling fans into effortless hugs.**

**Austin Moon was born in Miami, Florida to Mike and Mimi Moon, who own Moon's Matress Kingdom. He met his best friend, Allyson Dawson when they were 16, and she became is songwriter. After countless videos on the Internet being viewed over 7 million times (and counting) and graduating high school after already releasing his second album, Austin moved to LA with Allyson, his manager and the director of his videos; Patricia De la Rosa and Dexter Worthy, respectively.**

**Austin, almost 19, now lives in Los Angeles with Allyson. He is still signed with Star records, and is currently recording his third album. On a recent visit to Austin's home for an interview, StarScene Magazine had the opportunity to visit inside. Their apartment, a gorgeous two story, is in Malibu. It is exactly what one would expect, bright and modern. Allyson arrives home, and Austin hugs her then introduces us. The two have been fending off relationship rumors since before they moved out to California, but we just had to ask. "No," Austin replies, effortlessly throwing an arm around Ally's shoulders. "We aren't together." Our star is still single, ladies.**

**As Austin runs off the stage in California, His manager throws a water bottle to him. He downs it in 10 seconds flat. His director tosses him a towel and they do a signature handshake. He pulls Ally into a hug, whispering something in her ear, laughing breezily. She hands him a guitar, and he jogs away. After singing one of his oldest songs, Not A Love Song, to a packed stadium as an encore, Team Austin runs to a limo to catch a 3:30 flight to Chicago. They speed away from the bright lights and chatter excitedly.**

**It's nearly one in the morning as they exit the limo, greeted by a horde of screaming fans and reporters. As a reporter remarks on their dedicated work ethic Austin pauses, and replies; "The harder you work, the more successful you can be. This is just the beginning for us."**

* * *

"Hey Alls," Austin said as he strolled into Sonic Boom on a late Saturday morning. He is stopped short by a petite girl throwing herself at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ally sings, hugging him. He laughs and hugs her back.

"Thanks Alls."

"Are you still coming to the restaurant tonight?"

"Yea, I wouldn't miss it."

"Oh, and I finished the new song."

"Awesome! When can I learn it?"

"Here."

Austin stared at the brown leather book in his hands. "Your book?" "Yes?" "You never let anyone touch your book!" "I trust you.."

"BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Austin yells, sprinting to the practice room as Ally laughs.

An hour later, Ally had just closed a sale on a guitar. Trish and Dez walk in, tossing Trish's iPod on the counter. "We finished mixing the music for Austin's latest song," Trish says excitedly. Her best friend smiles and plugs the iPod into the store sound system. The first beats of the song fill the store and suddenly a clear, smooth voice joins them. The group turns to see Austin at the top of the stairs, with a microphone. Dez pulls out his camera, and follows Austin.

(((Austin performs an impromptu concert; singing 'The Way That You Do)))

A crowd that had gathered in the store cheered. Ally smiles fondly as Austin walks over, jumping up on the counter. "Austin, That was awesome!" "Good job Austin!" Dez adds, while jumping up to sit opposite Austin. "Nice job Blondie," Trish says, sitting beside Dez. The boy grins. "Thanks guys. Alls, that song is amazing." Ally smiles, "Thanks Austin." Austin holds out his hands and Ally uses them to help get onto the counter. Lester comes up beside them with a camera. "Smile guys!" The four turn to the left. Austin puts his arm around Ally, Dez trying to do the same to Trish. She slaps his arm away and they start arguing.

The camera flashes.

The picture represents the group perfectly; Dez and Trish are turned towards eachother, faces twisted in annoyance. Austin and Ally are turned towards them, laughing and leaning into eachother.

Later that night, Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish are gathered at a local restaurant, waiting for their food. "Time for presents!" Dez shouts, handing Austin a large yellow gift bag. "Thanks, man." Austin pulls out a large bright yellow stuffed salamander. "His name is Austin!" Dez exclaimed. The group shakes their heads at Dez's antics. Trish hands him a small box and Austin finds a red phone case, with the words Team Austin written in different colours and song lyrics on the back. Austin quickly pulled out his phone and put it on. "I had it made when I worked at Phoebe's Phones," Trish said. "Thanks Trish, This is so dope!" She smiled. The group looked expectantly at Ally, who was looking at her pasta intently and twirling the music note around her neck.

"Ally?" Trish said. "Yeah?" "Umm.. Do you have a present?" "I..." Her voice faltered. "Alls, I would like anything you got me." Ally looked at him and smiled sofly, reaching into her bag, pulling out a card. Austin opens it.

_Dear Austin,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you had an amazing day! Of course, dinner at a restaurant would never be as great as the party you and Dez planned for my seventeenth, but I still hope you have a good time. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you, Austin. You're amazing. Hope you like your gift! (Check the envelope)_

_Love Ally xo_

The grinning boy puts his hand into the envelope and pulls out two slips of paper. His mouth drops, and he looks at Ally.

"You got me tickets to The Script!? Ally! That's so awesome! You're the best!" He leans over and wraps her in a hug, holding on tight.

"You're coming with me, right?" Austin whispered in her ear.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," She replied.

Best.

Birthday.

Ever.

* * *

A week later, after the concert;

"I can't believe they actually got you on stage!" Austin exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked up to Ally's door.

"I was terrified!" Ally replied, playing back the moment in her mind.

"I can't believe we got to meet them. My cousins will never believe this." "That was so cool! I'm so glad we got pictures!" He looks at her smiling face, pulling her into a hug and quietly wishing he could freeze this moment. "Thank you, Alls. Tonight was amazing." "Anytime, Austin. I had fun." "Me too," He glances inside and sees no light on. "Hey, where's your dad? It's really late.." "He's spending the weekend in Orlando, Some convention. Night Austin," "Wait-I mean-Alls- Are you sure you'll be alright?" "I'll be fine. See you tomorrow!"

An hour and a half later;

"Alls? Ally!" Ally was startled awake by a knocking coming from her balcony. She rolled out of bed and opened her curtains then looked out to see a pair of light brown eyes staring back at her. "Austin?!" Ally whisper shouted, her voice rough with sleep. "It's 1 am, What are you doing here?" She asked, as she opened her window and helped Austin in.

Standing in the middle of Ally's room at one in the morning, with her wearing nothing but an old shirt of his and a pair of shorts, he realized how ridiculous it may seem to her. And her glaring at him with that 'I-can't-believe-you-just-woke-me-up-at-one-in-the-morning" expression he felt a bit stupid.

"I had to see if you were alright," He said sheepishly.

Ally had been prepared to reply with a quick, witty retort, and obviously faltered. He was so sweet. Ally pulled him into a hug, and then took his hand and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Thank you, Austin. That's really sweet."

"Its just- Miami is a dangerous place, and with away-"

"I know," Ally shushed him and hugged him again. He held her and rubbed soft circles on her back.

_It was there, in Allyson Dawson's bedroom, as Austin Moon sat with Ally in his arms and the sun began to rise; He wondered what it would be like to hold Ally like this every night. And in that moment, as the early morning light flooded the room, Austin felt himself slip into a state of delirious happiness, holding his world in his arms._

* * *

_Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU to all of my lovely reviewers! I meant so much to me that you took the time to do that!_

_I'm not as proud of this chapter, But I would still LOVE if you reviewed! _

_I don't own A&A_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Hi! The Third installment of New York Dreams! And again, thanks for reviewing guys, I really appreciate it. I had lost inspiration for this, but then I got some more favourites on my other stories, and saw this one had some more reviews... I love you all! R&R!**

** I apologize for any typos. **

**A&A isn't mine.**

A short, spunky Latina pulled into the parking lot of a large grey and white building, ignoring her brown haired best friend's protests."No way. I hate skating!" "C'mon Ally! It'll be fun!" "No it won't." "Sure it will!" "I'm not going." "Come on!"

"All skating means is embarrassing myself, and I do that often enough!" "How would you embarrass yourself?" "Uh, Falling on my face? Tripping?! Last week I randomly fell off the piano bench. I have skills when it comes to embarrassing myself." "You will not! Just.. hold onto the wall." Ally sighed.

"You don't like it either, what's going on?"

"I got a job at the Rock n' Roll Diner, you know, where they always wear rollerskates?" "Wait, Why did you get a job there if you can't skate?" "Well, It miight be on my resume." "Might?" Ally asked.

"Okay- it is. C'mon, it'll be fun," Trish pleaded, giving Ally a look. The petite girl sighed, giving in. "You suck."

"Hey Trish!" "Huh? Oh, Hey Red." "Hi Ally." "Hey Dez." "What's up?" "Trish has a death wish." "Ally won't skate with me!" "Want help?" "Sure!" "NO!" "Come on, Ally, I'll help you."

Ally hesitantly stepped out onto the ice after Dez, immediately grabbing hold of the side to stay steady. She inched along the wall slowly, pulling herself along. She let go for a moment and pushed, the skate gliding. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Ally cried happily. Suddenly a shriek pierced the air, as Ally slipped and slid- rather ungracefully- to the centre of the rink. As Trish and Dez watched, the girl slowly pulled herself to one of the benches, sitting down.

She noticed Dez join a few boys who were playing hockey on a closed off end of the rink. She watched them a while, and was about to leave until a tall boy with a persuasive smile and very familiar blond hair noticed her. "Ally!"

"Hi Austin," "Come skate with me!" "I'm good." "Pl-eaaase!" "Hi Ally!" "Hi Dez. And no." "Come on, We'll help you!"

"Why do you hate skating so much?" Austin asked. "It's hard! And cold, and it involves balance and coordination, both of which I have little of." "For me?"

"No."

"Al-ly," Austin groaned. "Don't make me come get you,"

"No. Austin Moon, Don't you dare, I don't-" Austin cut her off by jumping the barrier, and taking her hands.

"Please come skate with me, Ally?" He asked, using puppy dog eyes.

"You aren't allowed to pull that face, Come on!" Ally groaned, looking anywhere but at the teenager in front of her.

"Pleaasseee Alls?" Austin said, moving closer to her and exaggerating the sad look. "Fine," The brunette sighed, stepping out in front of the blonde.

"Hi Ally!" Dez exclaimed as he helped her steady herself, then took her hand. "Come with me. It's simple."

"I'd really rather n-"

"Don't make me get the bacon!" Ally didn't want to know what that meant, so she sighed and watched Dez.

After watching for a while, she was trying on her own. Ally involuntarily made a noise as she slipped backwards.

"Woah!" Austin quickly moved and grabbed her waist to stop her from falling, then pushed her up. Dez took her hands again, and moved along beside her. "Okay- steady... And move your feet like me." He demonstrated.

"Okay..." Ally looked at her feet and tried moving them like Dez's.

"I'm doing it!"

"Yay Ally!" He let go of her hand, and she kept going.

"No-No- Why did you let go!? Dez! Dez-Woah!"

Austin and Dez quickly skated over to her, helping her up. "You okay?" That was humiliating. She managed a weak smile and a thumbs up. Use your words, Allyson!

Dez and Trish began skating in the other direction. Austin took her hand again and she ignored how comforting it was. She sighed and pushed her feet again, keeping a tight grip on her best-friend's steady hand.

After 20 minutes and 4 shaky laps around the rink, Ally felt she was finally getting the hang of it. She had fallen numerous times but Austin had always helped her up, and she was without a doubt the slowest skater there, but she was sort of getting the hang of it. She still couldn't stop. She was skating around again, and could see Dez and Trish up ahead of her. She decided to try and catch up to them, forgetting to tell Austin, who's fingers were still intertwined with hers. As she pulled forward, Austin stumbled, as he hadn't been paying attention.

"Whoa! Alls-" Austin started. Ally's skate caught on a rough patch of ice and she swerved and tripped, pulling Austin with her again.

"No! Hey-!" Ally cried helplessly.

They went down in a crash of ice and skates.

"So, Do you come here often?" Austin grinned goofily, looking at his best friend. Ally smiled slightly.

"Shut it." The girl replied.

Austin chuckled; "I can't believe we just.."

"Why are you laughing?" Ally demanded, her face tainted with mortification and annoyance.

"Because that was funny." They were sprawled on the ice, legs and arms entangled in a messy heap.

"It was not. It was embarrassing!"

"It could have been worse, Alls. You shouldn't care what people think."

"Well it's hard, when you're the worst skater here! I hate this! People keep looking at me like I'm doing something wrong, and it's stupid! This is all stupid, Austin! How can you like this?! There's nothing that makes me lesser than them! And I know its ridiculous but its working and I really wish that this would've never happened, or that I was someone else and this- this- never happened," The girl finished.

"Hey," Austin said softly, tilting her head to look at him. He knew her well enough to understand that even though this seemed so trivial to him, it was a big thing to her. And as her best friend, he had to fix that adorable upset look on her face.

"Alls, you should never care what other people think. You're Ally Dawson. You're an awesome singer, and your piano playing is the best I have ever seen. The way that you can hear a song once and then play it perfectly, Alls? That's amazing. You are the absolute best friend I have ever had and your songs are the bomb! I love the way you always wear the necklace I got you. You're my number one, Alls, and I love you. So what if you're just learning how to skate now? Ignore all those looks, No one should be able to make you feel like that. No one else matters." The girl's face lights up as the blonde recites his mini-speech. She grins at her best friend.

"C'mon, let's do this."

* * *

_ I'm Cara, and your listening to Radio Miami! I'm here with my co-host for the hour, Austin Moon!"_

_"Hey everybody!"_

_"So Austin, this next song was one of your first, right?"_

_"Yep. I wrote this with my songwriter, Ally Dawson, when we were 16."_

_"What's the story behind this song?"_

_"Basically, it's about having someone that you couldn't be without. They're super important to you, and a big part of your life."_

_"This song was the fifth Austin Moon Song uploaded to MeTube, and it currently has over 2 million views. Did you have fun recording this song, Austin?"_

_"I always have tons of fun recording, but yeah, it was awesome to record this. All my friends came to the studio, and we were all dancing to it when I finished."_

_"Is there any chance this was a love song?"_

_"Nah. Ally and I aren't dating, we're just friends."_

_"Straight from the source, Guys! Alright, Austin want to introduce this next song?" "Sure. Hey guys, I'm Austin Moon, and here's a song from my latest album, Can't do it Without You!"_

_"Hey guys! If you just tuned in, I'm Cara, hanging out here at Radio Miami with pop sensation Austin Moon! So Austin, I heard you recently got back from a nationwide tour? Why don't you tell us a bit about that?"_

_"Sure, The tour was awesome! It was really busy, but tons of fun! One of my favourite things about being a singer is the tours."_

_"Sounds amazing! How long were you on the road?"_

_"About a month and a half, We started in New York, and about 15 shows later we ended in Miami."_

_"Wow! I have a question here from Gigi in Toronto; If you could only bring one person on tour, who would you want it to be?"_

_The blonde immediately replies, "Ally," As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ally Dawson? Wow! No hesitation! Why is that?" Austin looks through the glass at the brunette who grins at him and waves. He pulls a soft lopsided smile,_

_"She's my best friend, and my partner. She's amazing. With your best friend, there shouldn't be any hesitation. You shouldn't have to think."_

_Cara cues up a song and hits the off air button. _

* * *

She loved being in California with Team Austin. Sure, She missed Miami sometimes. LA was sort of like home, though. Sun, Beach, Just a lot more famous stars. And yes, She missed her Dad, and Sonic Boom. And Nelson. But living with Austin was awesome, even if he couldn't really cook and was really messy. He was still the sweetest guy, and he was always singing and dancing around their apartment, which she loved.

If there was one thing she still wasn't used to, it was the paparazzi. Going to award shows she could handle. Autographs she could handle- although she was still a little weirded out. (She could understand wanting Austin's autograph, but hers?) Then there were these photographers that follow celebrities around. Scrounging for a slip-up, a scandalous story, a picture they can twist into something it wasn't. She hated them. They were entirely too in-your-face for her liking.

One night, just after they had moved to L.A, Ally had been returning home late from Trish's house. A photographer had jumped out from behind her car, and Ally had shrieked as a photographer jumped out in front of her. The flashes blinding her, she had turned around and tried to run away. She had turned into an alley, her eyes still adjusting and tripped on the concrete, stumbling in her heels. She had tripped backwards and faintly heard a; "Miss! Are you okay?!" before slipping away.

She had woken up the next morning in a hospital, with Austin in a chair beside her.

He told her she had a pretty bad concussion, and the paparazzi had called and ambulance. The hospital had called Austin, because Lester was in Miami.

At least the guy had his story. After that, for a long time, She went everywhere with Austin. He became super overprotective. Not that she really minded, it was really quite endearing. For a while. She had eventually convinced him that they didn't have to go everywhere together. She kept going to all of his interviews though, mainly because he was one of those people who hated being alone.

When they had first moved from Miami, they had lived in a cramped apartment, which was very different from their apartment today. Now, they had a very modern, three bedroom, with a large room dedicated to music. She almost missed the days when their piano had taken up their living room...

The two young adults stepped out of the taxi cab, and the boy grabbed their luggage from the trunk. The girl handed the driver his money, and he sped away. There the couple paused, looking at the building in front of them.

It was an old, brown, brick building, with beautiful crimson ivy crawling up the side. There was a sign out front that read "" They could see what looked like a rooftop garden. To the side of the building there was a black metal staircase. Taking a deep breath, the girl took the boy's outstretched hand, and they started up the stairs.

Entering the apartment, they were greeted with a standard beige couch, and a dining room table set. To the left there was a small kitchen, where there was a stove element missing. Walking down the small hallway, they discovered a small bathroom between two bedrooms. It wasn't much, the boy thought, glancing at his companion.

She looked into his eyes and grinned, It was perfect.

"They mean well," Austin started.

"I know, Austin, it's just.. a little too small for this." The girl reasoned.

"C'mon Alls, This'll be fun. So what if the piano takes up the living room?" The tall teenager asked, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around the petite girl.

"We can't get through!" His roommate exclaimed.

"We just can't go through that way," Austin gestured to the far left of the apartment. "We'll walk through the kitchen."

"Austin, I know our parents tried to be supportive by sending us this, but honestly-" "Alllyyyy. We both know we would rather have that piano then your keyboard." "Someday! But-"

"But when we move into a bigger place, I know-" Ally interrupted again. "Wait- You want to move to a bigger place?"

"Yeah, eventually. We won't want to live here forever. Team Austin is picking up, We'll be able to move soon." Austin said.

"No, I mean- you want to move to a bigger place with me?"

"Who else would I live with?" The oblivious boy questioned.

"Dez?" Ally replied.

"He's living with Trish," Austin reminded her.

"I still don't understand how that happened," Ally wondered. "A girlfriend, then?"

"Alls, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not going out with anyone."

"But you could! I mean, eventually!"

"Ally, I don't have time in my life to date any girls right now, I want to focus on Team Austin."

"Alright, Guys then! Nobody's judging!" Ally persisted.

"Huh?"

"Well, how should I know who you're into?! You haven't dated anyone since we moved to California, and- Oh is that why?" Ally asked.

"I- Alls," Austin began.

"Cause it's totally cool!"

"Ally- I, Alls, I'm not gay. I'm not discriminating, but I'm not gay. I just don't have time for dating in my life right now."

"You're probably the first nineteen year old guy to ever say that.." Austin chuckled. There was a pause as the two observed the piano again, ignoring the cell phone faintly buzzing somewhere in the apartment.

"You won't want your own place?" Ally asked hesitantly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The boy looked at her sideways and smiled affectionately at her nervous demeanor.

"If I did that, I wouldn't have anyone to make me pancakes at four am," He took one of her hands. "I couldn't come home to your dorky dancing," He placed her other hand on his shoulder, and wrapped his around her back. "And I would miss you singing with that beautiful voice too much." He pressed play on a remote, and soft music filled the room. He began to twirl her. "I'm postive. I don't want anybody but you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, people of fanfiction. Sorry it's been a while, but everyone who has an account on here knows that sometimes you just get really busy and can't post for a while. I'm still busy, but I wanted to post this. This chapter is sorta sad.. Review? All you reviewers make my day, so thank you! :D **

* * *

Ally locked the door behind her and stepped out into the midsummer Los Angeles heat. The girl ran to her car to escape the photographers staked out around the apartment. She sang along to Austin's latest single as she drove to the studio.

Upon reaching the studio, the brunette parked her car and headed inside.

"Morning Gina," The girl sang, grinning at the receptionist brightly.

"Good Morning Ally. Austin is already upstairs recording, Mr. Starr just stepped out." "Thanks G!" Ally called, punching the elevator button. Noah Adelman was on elevator duty again, to which the girl sighed. Noah was constantly trying to hit on her. Or so Austin said, Ally could never really tell.

"Hey there Ally," Noah said smoothly, pressing the button for Austin's usual recording studio and gliding over to Ally.

"Hi Noah." She greeted politely.

"How's it going?" The boy asked, fixing his tie.

"Fine, How are you?"

"You just brightened my day, sunshine." Ally looked at the boy weirdly, moving from the corner he was blocking her in.

"So, what are you up to Friday night, Gorgeous?"

"Nothing, Why?" Ally asked innocently.

"I think I know," The boy said with a smirk. The girl clued in, and mentally kicked herself. "Give it up."

"C'mon Ally! It's not like you're seeing anyone!" The boy whined, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "Unless..?"

"What?" Ally started, jerking out of his hold.

"Nothing. I mean, Moon said-"

"Austin?! Why would Austin say anything about my love life?"

"So you do have a love life," Noah stated.

"Noah!" Ally barked, hitting his shoulder.

"Stop that," The tall boy said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Look, Austin didn't say anything, okay?"

"Well then why did you bring him up?!" The brunette persisted, removing his arm. Noah sighed, dropping his arm. He always gave up after a little while, then he acted more normal around her.

"Its just- Moon's constantly talking about you, and I've always thought that he would realize he liked you eventually. He's sure being slow about it though."

Ally stared at him.

"Austin."

"Yes..?"

"Austin and I, together?!"

"Well, Yeah. You two are always together! You go with him to all his interviews, You both don't date, You share an apartment..."

"That doesn't mean anything, Noah."

"Alls, I don't believe that any guy could be 'partners' with a beautiful girl like you for so long and not feel anything for you." Ally blushed.

"We're just friends."

"So do you want to go out Friday?" The boy questioned.

"Not happening, Adelman."

"Still waiting for Moon, then." Noah said under his breath, as the elevator doors opened. "Later Ally," Noah said.

"Bye Noah," The petite girl replied.

* * *

Rushing down the hall, as she had been running late, Ally's thoughts drifted. How could Noah think that her and Austin would end up together?! It was crazy. Excluding that odd conversation, everything about her day so far was normal. Until she opened the door and spotted a tall, blonde haired teenage boy behind the glass.

_Crying._

Dropping her bag on the floor, the brunette threw her jacket on the red loveseat in the corner and ran to the door that separated the rooms.

* * *

"Austin?" She said softly. His head turned to her in surprise. His face was red, and lightly streaked with tears. She swore she heard her heart shatter. "Austin," She whispered his name, running over to him.

"Hey Alls," The blonde said, his normally firm voice cracking in his efforts to appear stronger.

"Austin," She said again, kneeling on the floor to be closer to the boy on the stool. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Alls." Austin said dismissively, running his hand through his hair and starting to stand up.

"No, Something's up." Ally reached up to put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down onto the stool.

"Ally-" His voice faltered, and he looked away from the brunette.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked gently.

"It's nothing," Austin said. Even with him turned away, the girl could tell the boy in front of her was upset.

"I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me anything." His soft brown eyes locked with hers and Ally saw a tear slide down his cheek. She automatically reached up and brushed her small, slender hand against it, wiping it away. Austin surprised her by leaning into her touch. He pulled her up from her position on the floor and wrapped his arms around her torso in a tight hug. They were closer in height now, because he was sitting down. As Austin's lean body pressed against hers, Ally ran her hands over his soft blonde hair in a comforting fashion. He held the petite girl tighter and managed a strangled whisper.

"My Papa died."

Ally inhaled sharply, she knew how important Austin's grandfather was to him.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, and held onto him tighter.

"He had a heart attack," Austin said softly, playing with Ally's hair.

"I know how close you were to him, Austin."

"No one was expecting it." His voice raw, Austin buried his head into Ally's hair. "Sometimes these things happen," Ally replied softly.

"Alls, I miss him so much," Austin's voice became rough again, filled with emotion. "He'll always be with you, you know that right?"

"I was supposed to go see him a few months ago. I didn't go. I had an concert. He knew it was important, but-" Austin's voice cracked. Ally's previously shattered heart felt as if someone was beating the pieces with a hammer. She had never seen him like this, and she didn't know how to make it better. She merely held him, the studio silence surrounding them.

"He wanted to come visit me in LA," The girl closed her eyes and rubbed circles on the boy's back.

"He would be so proud of you," She said softly. Austin's breathing slowed as he continued to gently hold the small girl in front of him, afraid if he let go now he would fall apart again.

"He wanted to meet you," Austin whispered, holding the petite girl tighter.

"Do you think he would've liked me?" Ally asked quietly. Austin slowly pulled away, keeping a loose hold on the girl's waist and looked her in the eyes.

"He would've loved you, Ally. He knew all about you, I didn't talk about anything but you last Christmas." Ally smiled softly, looking into Austin's eyes as they got brighter. "I showed him your picture once, and he couldn't understand why you didn't have a boyfriend yet." Ally laughed softly.

"I don't either." Austin looked down.

"I told him I would never let you, because I needed you all to myself for Team Austin." Ally mouth twisted into a small smile.

"What did he say?"

"That that was selfish and I should just make my move already." Ally grinned.

"He seems amazing."

"He was, Alls. He was always super supportive in my music, too." Ally's smiled slowly dropped, thinking of how his parents hadn't supported him in the beginning. Austin looked at her and frowned.

"It's alright, Alls. I knew they didn't support me. But I had you, and we made it," He gestured to the recording studio around them.

"I just wish you could've had some more support near Miami." Ally said.

"Hey, I had plenty. Besides, Papa loved Colorado. He wouldn't of wanted to move to Miami, and you were in Miami, so I couldn't leave."

"Oh my god, I ruined your relationship with him!" Ally cried softly.

"No! No, You didn't. We always had the best relationship, it didn't matter that I didn't live there. Don't worry."

"But you could've moved if I hadn't become your partner,"

"Papa always said that I seemed happier after I met you, Ally. He knew that you were going to be the one to change my life and start my career." Austin smiled crookedly. "Thanks Alls. For being here. I love you." The girl smiled.

"Anytime. I love you too, Austin."

* * *

She decided that they deserved a day off. As they left the room, Austin took her hand. Noah looked at her pointedly for the whole elevator ride. Ally asked Gina to tell Jimmy they had taken a day off and pulled Austin out of the recording studio, into the city of angels.


End file.
